Have Faith, Claire
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jimmy Novak selalu mengajari putrinya untuk memiliki iman. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Claire remaja yang sedang merindukan kedua orangtuanya mendapatkan seorang tamu yang mengenakan tubuh, wajah, dan suara Jimmy. Tamu itu, Castiel, menasehatkan Claire tentang hal yang sama dengan Jimmy. Bagaimana kisahnya? A/N: OS, S11 spoiler.


Sudah hampir seminggu sejak tinggal bersama dengan Jody dan Alex, Claire masih belum terbiasa dengan 'keluarga' dan tempat tinggal barunya. Jika ia hanya gadis yang pengetahuannya sama dengan anak-anak lain—tanpa unsur pengetahuan dan apa pun tentang supernatural—mungkin tinggal dengan seorang Sheriff dan putri angkatnya adalah hal yang biasa saja atau malah akan terasa aman.

Tetapi Claire Novak tahu apa yang ada di dalam gelap, tahu bahwa supernatural ternyata bukan fiksi belaka. Jody Mills mungkin memang adalah Sheriff, tapi secara tidak langsung ia 'memburu' juga, walau tak pernah mencari kasus supernatural. Sedangkan Alex? Pfft, dia adalah supernatural sendiri.

Tidak, Claire tidak takut terhadap Alex, ia juga yakin Jody bisa menjadi wali yang baik untuknya. Tapi ... ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa tinggal di suatu rumah dan berusaha hidup sebagai anak baik yang normal itu membuatnya rindu akan kehidupannya yang dulu, waktu sebelum ayahnya dirasuki Castiel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke**

 **Warning: OS, beberapa hari setelah Claire tinggal dengan Jody, lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi cerita.**

 **.**

 **Have Faith, Claire**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Castiel masih sangat mengingat janjinya pada Jimmy Novak, bahwa ia akan menjaga keluarga pria itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia gagal, dan mungkin yang paling parah adalah saat ia bahkan tidak mencari tahu tentang istri dan anak Jimmy, sampai-sampai ia harus menemukan keduanya dalam kondisi yang ... yah, sangat tidak menyenangkan. Castiel menyesal bukan main saat itu, dan ia tidak ingin sampai terjadi hal yang sama lagi.

Karena itu, sang malaikat memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Claire Novak di tempat tinggal gadis itu yang baru. Memang baru beberapa hari sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, tapi Castiel hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Claire sudah sampai di sana dan baik-baik saja—karena bagaimana pun hari-hari pertama adalah masa tersulit, betul?

Tiba di depan pintu kediaman Jody Mills, Castiel memencet bel dan menunggu. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan ia tidak mendapati mobil Jody terparkir di tempat parkir. Ah, mungkin wanita itu sedang patroli atau sedang di kantor. Jam segini, wajar.

Saat pintu terbuka, Castiel langsung bisa melihat wajah Claire. Gadis itu masih mengenakan _eye liner_ dan _eye shadow_ hitam seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dan tangannya membawa sapu.

"Halo, Claire," sapa Castiel dengan nada datar yang biasa sambil tersenyum.

Claire menyerngit. "Castiel? Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengunjungimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja," jawab sang malaikat.

"Hm, masuklah," kata Claire. "Duduk saja dulu, sebentar lagi aku selesai menyapu."

Castiel mengangguk dan menurut. Ia masuk rumah dan menuju ruang tamu, langsung saja duduk di sofa terdekat. Ia terus duduk seorang diri, sampai mungkin sepuluh menit kemudian Claire masuk ruang tamu juga dan duduk di sofa yang lain.

"Hanya kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Castiel, mengingat dari tadi ia tidak melihat atau pun mendengar suara Jody mau pun Alex.

"Jody sedang kerja, Alex keluar entah ke mana," jawab Claire ketus. Sepertinya tak peduli ia tinggal dengan siapa, tapi kehilangan ayahnya telah membuatnya seperti ini. "Jody memintaku membersihkan rumah hari ini, katanya itu supaya aku bisa menyatukan diri dengan rumah ini."

"Itu ide yang bagus," ujar Castiel datar sambil tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Claire?"

Claire mengangkat bahu. "Baik, kupikir."

"Kau _pikir_? Lalu apa yang kau _rasakan_?"

Gadis itu menatap mata Castiel, yang sebenarnya adalah mata Jimmy Novak, ayahnya sendiri. Claire menghela. "Kau tahu, kau datang ke sini, saat ini, kupikir bukan sesuatu yang baik untukku. Aku tidak bilang kau adalah kabar buruk untukku, Castiel, tapi jangan lupa kalau kau mengenakan tubuh, wajah, dan suara ayahku saat ini. Dan, yah, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu ayahku, dan ibuku. Lalu kau datang, dengan wajah ayahku, tapi aku harus mengingat bahwa kau—seseorang yang ada di dalam tubuh pria yang ada di hadapanku ini bukanlah ayahku," sembur Claire.

"Aku memang bukan—" kata Castiel, tapi ia segera menutup mulut sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang padahal tinggal menambahkan kata 'ayahmu' di akhir kalimat.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin sudah tiga kali Castiel mengucapkan kalimat 'aku bukan ayahmu' pada Claire, dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis itu terus sama: sedih, kecewa, kesal—walau saat ia masih kecil juga ditambah rasa bingung. Tapi Castiel tahu Claire sedih, makanya buru-buru ia menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Claire, ibumu telah bertemu dengan ayahmu di surga," ucap Castiel, berharap itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Dan mereka baik-baik saja."

Claire menyerngit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Melihatnya agak tertarik, Castiel tersenyum lagi. "Masing-masing orang mempunyai surga sendiri di atas sana. Kami, para malaikat, bisa berjalan mengunjungi surga-surga setiap manusia yang telah meninggal dunia. Misalkan, surga favoritku adalah kebun dimana seorang pria sedang merawatnya. Pria itu memang pandai berkebun semasa hidupnya, makanya surganya pun adalah kebun yang indah, penuh dengan bunga.

"Sehari setelah kau pergi ke tempat Jody dengan taksi, aku memutuskan pergi melihat keadaan Jimmy untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia pergi ke surga, sekalian aku juga ingin melihat keberadaan ibumu. Tidak sulit mencari keberadaan mereka, karena surga mereka ada di satu tempat, dalam rumah yang sama persis dengan rumah kalian di dunia ini. Dan mereka baik-baik saja di sana, Claire."

Wajah keras Claire melembut. "Yah, dan mereka hidup di rumah itu tanpaku."

"Claire, mereka telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka untuk membuatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat. Sedangkan kau, tugasmu belum selesai, makanya kau masih di sini," ucap Castiel tulus.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Apa tugasku di sini, Castiel? Aku telah mencuri, berbohong, menipu, bahkan terhadapmu pun juga pernah. Kenapa saat ayahku, atau ibuku, tewas, aku tidak ikut tewas juga?"

"Karena tugasmu belum selesai," ulang Castiel. "Setiap orang punya tugas yang berbeda, Claire. Saat ini kau memang belum tahu, tapi kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya. Dan bukan kebetulan kalau aku menggunakan tubuh ayahmu sebagai wadahku."

Gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Yah, aku sudah dengar ceritanya. Karena ayahku yang meminta, kan?"

"Ia memang meminta, tapi permintaan itu berbeda dengan permintaan manusia yang lain. Saat yang lain berdoa 'jadilah padaku sesuai kehendakMu', atau 'pakai aku sebagai alatMu', Jimmy Novak malah berdoa 'pakai aku sebagai wadah malaikat-Mu di bumi'. Saat itu, hanya ia yang berdoa seperti itu, makanya aku datang bernegosiasi dengannya. Tidak ada yang kebetulan, Claire," jelas Castiel.

"Yah, bukan kebetulan kedua orangtuaku tewas karena sesuatu yang berbau supernatural, begitu?"

Castiel terus tersenyum. "Tapi mereka memiliki iman, Claire. Kau dulu juga pernah diajari ayahmu, kan?"

Claire mengangguk. "Aku percaya kalau malaikat dan iblis itu ada. Tapi sejak kau, yah, kau merasuki ayahku, aku tidak ingin peduli lagi pada itu semua—karena yang ada dalam pikiranku, seorang malaikat membawa ayahku pergi."

"Aku tahu, dan kutahu kau bahkan berhenti berdoa sejak ayahmu meninggal," gumam Castiel. Claire mengangguk lagi. "Aku tahu kau sedih, Claire, sangat sedih. Saat melihat ibumu untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia, aku juga tahu kalau selama ini ia begitu sedih karena kehilangan suaminya, tapi aku tahu Amelia masih menyimpan iman yang sama. Aku berharap kau pun begitu, Claire, tetap beriman."

"Hn, aku tidak tahu caranya," dengus Claire.

"Ingatlah waktu kau masih kecil, bagaimana yang diajarkan ayahmu tentang memiliki iman? Imanmu saat itu begitu besar, Claire. Ingat-ingatlah dan kembalilah pada imanmu yang dulu," ucap Castiel.

"Perkataan khas malaikat," komentar gadis itu, tapi tersenyum kecil juga.

Castiel sudah sangat sering melihat manusia menyengir, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa menyengir bahkan dengan wajah Jimmy Novak sekali pun, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana biar bisa menciptakan cengiran. Padahal, menurutnya, ekspresi yang tepat untuk komentar Claire tadi adalah cengiran. Tapi, yah, karena tidak bisa, Castiel hanya bisa tersenyum biasa.

"Kau tahu, sering dikatakan anak kecil itu imannya besar, karena umumnya mereka belum menemukan masalah besar. Semakin mereka dewasa, masalah yang ada akan makin besar, saat itulah iman yang ditanam sejak kecil tersebut diuji," kata Castiel.

"Dan menurutmu, aku telah kalah karena aku sudah tidak punya iman lagi?" tanya Claire, setengah tersinggung.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Kau masih dalam tahap diuji, Claire. Jika kau kembali pada imanmu, kau menang. Tapi jika kau melakukan hal-hal buruk dan mengabaikan ajaran agamamu, kau kalah," kata si malaikat.

Claire manggut-manggut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara ponsel. Dilihatnya Castiel sedang merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel. Malaikat berwajah Jimmy Novak sedang memencet-mencet tombol pada kibor ponselnya, setelah itu memasukkan ponsel itu lagi dalam sakunya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Dean mengirimiku pesan untuk datang menemuinya dan Sam," ujar Castiel, setengah kecewa.

Gadis itu mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia menyerngit. "Malaikat? Bisa mengirim pesan lewat ponsel?"

"Aku suka berkomunikasi lewat pesan ponsel. Kau tahu, pakai _emoticon_ ," jawab Castiel sambil tersenyum. Claire langsung tertawa kecil.

"Yah, baiklah, hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu," kata gadis itu.

Castiel mengangguk. "Kau bisa panggil aku kapan pun kau butuh, Claire, secepat mungkin aku datang sebisaku. Kau bisa menelepon, mengirim pesan, berdoa sekali pun." Claire mengangguk. "Dan yang paling penting: Milikilah iman, Claire."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk lagi. Castiel pun keluar rumah, dan Claire tinggal sendiri lagi di bangunan ini.

Ceramah dari malaikat dengan tubuh, wajah, dan suara ayahnya. Claire tersenyum kecut sambil mulai terisak. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu dan perlahan duduk di sana. Gadis itu teringat ayahnya lagi, ayahnya sebelum dijadikan wadah oleh Castiel. Sang malaikat bukanlah yang pertama yang menasihatkan Claire untuk punya iman dengan cara seperti itu. Nyatanya, Jimmy Novak sendiri pernah memberitahukan putrinya hal yang sama.

' _Milikilah iman, Claire, Sayang._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Jadi Fei bisa kepikiran tentang fict ini gara-gara dari beberapa hari lalu sebelum nulis, renungan paginya Fei tentang iman mulu. Terus tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang Claire dan Castiel. Tadi Fei sempet nyari tentang Claire Novak di wikia, dan Fei baru tahu kalau ternyata dia muncul lagi di S11, masalahnya ketika ngetik ini Fei belom nonton gitu S11nya. Alhasil, fict ini alurnya nyelip setelah Claire tinggal beberapa hari di rumah Jody.

Review?


End file.
